Secrets Known: New Girl
by Error 1010
Summary: 19 Year old Jamie Jameson, the niece of J. Jonah Jameson, movies back to New York. Jamie Peter Parker and soon enough this new his secret identity. Can Jamie keep a secret?
1. Introduction

"Surprise," a crowd yells to eighteen year old Jamie Jameson. Her chocolate brown gaze starts to blur as she looks at the farwell sign in the middle of her living room.

Jamie's eyes start to tear up as her for friends come to give her a hug. "You guys are the best," she cries. Her friends let go of her grasp but she squeezes on to give them another hug. "I told you I didn't want a farewell party," Jamie tells her friends. "Now I don't want to say goodbye to you all."

Stephanie Tan, a pale, shy girl with curly ginger hair, detaches herself from the group hug. "We would have felt bad if we didn't throw you one." She said, fixing the crimson red bow at the top of her head. Stephanie's freckles covered her face making her face speckled in places.

Jason knite, a dark haired and handsome eighteen year-old, also detached himself from the now, awkward hug. "We wanted your last few days in Minnesota to be the best," he blushed. Jason had deep blue eyes and was a big nerd at heart.

Jamie tried to wiggle out of the hug Eliza and Adara were still giving her. "Okay guys," She said, "You can let go now." Again, Jamie tried to wiggle out if the two girl's grasp. This time, she broke free.

"Sorry," Adara Balze, a seventeen year-old girl with red hair and dark makeup, said. "I won't get another one of those for a while," She said, giving Jamie another hug. For the third time, Jamie tried to wiggle her way out of the grasp of her crimson haired friend.

Jamie looked at the crowd of people inside her house. "Did you invite the whole school over?"

"No," Eliza Bennett, a nineteen year-old girl with straight ginger hair and icy blue eyes, said. "We just invited _most _of them." Jamie again, gave her friends another hug, then ran off to enjoy the rest of the party.

The next morning the five friends stood outside Jamie's driveway, saying their goodbyes, as tears fell from their eyes. "It's time to go Jamie." Jamie's mother, Janet Jameson, told the teenagers. Janet looked like a older version of her daughter. Both girls were beautiful and and shared the same long, dark brown hair and matching brown eyes.

"Have fun in New York," Adara cried, as Jamie got into the moving truck. The truck pulled out of the driveway and started to dive away, as Jamie waved to her friends.

"Don't forget to video call us." Stephanie yelled after her friend.

As the hours passed, Jamie and her mother traveled to New York in the an old moving truck. Jamie grew restless from all the hours of sitting in the truck. "I don't get why we moved." Jamie told her mother.

"I told you before," Janet replied. "I lost my job and I need to find another one."

The young girl signed then turned away from her mother. "You could have found another job in Minnesota," She complained.

Janet grew angry and slammed the breaks in agner. "I told you, I couldn't find a job," She yelled at her daughter. "We have family in New York, that can help us."

Tears started to roll down Jamie's face, as she yelled at her mother. "What about my family, mom? What about my friends?" She wiped her tears, but they still kept falling. "I finally made friends, mom, and I have to leave them!"

Janet looked down at the steering wheel, too ashamed to look at her daughter as she spoke. "I'm sorry." Her brown eye started to fill with tears. "I haven't made the best decisions." Her tears started to roll down her face. "Your father was always the best at making decisions. I've been lost without him." She clutched the steering wheel then started to dive again. "Let's just think about the positive." Janet said wiping her eyes. "You get to see your uncle again."

Jamie rolled her eyes then turned away from her mother. "yay," she sarcastically retorted.

The hour passed, and no one spoke. As they arrived at they arrived in New York, Jamie could not believe her eyes. She was back in the city she loved. After she had moved, Jamie thought that she would never live in a big city again. It was a different, but calm feeling, looking up at the towering buildings above her.

"We're stopping at your uncle's work before we get to the house." Janet told her daughter.

The young, irritated, girl gave a loud and disrespectful sigh to her mother. "I thought we were going to the new house first." Jamie gave another sigh, then turned to look back out her window.

"He changed plans on us." She told her daughter. "He said her wanted to see us as soon as we got here." Janet pulled the moving truck in front of her brother's work place.

"Can I stay in the moving truck?" Jamie asked her mother.

"No, you are not being disrespectful to your uncle." Janet yelled.

"But Uncle JJ is extremely loud and I have a headache." Jamie moaned to her mother gave her a piercing glare. The young girl gave a sigh and trudged out of the truck.

The two girls made their ways through the building and up the elevator to Daily Bugle Communications. There, J. Jonah Jameson was waiting to meet his sister and niece. "Jannet how are you?" He said, his sister at the elevator door.

"Hi Jonah," Janet said to her older brother.

Jonah looked beside his sister to see her twin. "Jamie, you look just like your mother." He said, giving her a hug.

Jamie gave a fake smile to her uncle. "Thanks Uncle JJ."

Jonah let go of his niece, "Here, come in my office," His voice boomed.

Before they made it to the office Janet pulled out her keys and turned to her daughter. "I left my phone in the truck can you grab it for me?" She asked Jamie. Jamie nodded, took the keys, and started to walk towards the door. Jamie could not help the small celebration inside her head. Oblivious to her surroundings, She ran into a young man walking into the Bugle.

"Sorry," Jamie apologized to the boy as his papers flew in all direction. She looked up to find brown unkempt hair and thick black glasses. The boy was about her age and had a camera in his and. "Sorry," Jamie again said, stepping on the boy's foot. This made the camera fall from his hand, onto the floor.

"It's okay, really," He told Jamie. Jamie quickly picked up the scattered papers, that turned out to be photographs of Spider-Man. The boy bent down to grab his camera as her stood up Jamie stood staring at the pictures. "Sorry about that," He apologized.

"Are you Peter Parker?" Jamie asked, staring at the photos

"You know who I am?" He asked, her.

Jamie handed back his pictures of Spider-Man. "I see your photos on the DBC website all the time," she said. "I always wondered how you took your pictures."

"I didn't know I my pictures were so popular," He said, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't think they're that popular, considering what Jameson writes about him." Jamie said to Peter. "I just wonder if he is really good."

"Trust me he is," Peter said.

"Have you actually meet this guy before?" Jamie asked.

"Trust me," Peter said, "I'm his unofficial photographer." He said pointing his thumb to his chest.

Jamie giggled and blushed at his comment. "Is that so?"

Jamie's uncle looked out of his office window to see his niece talking to Peter. He threw open the door. "Parker," He yelled.

Peter turned around to greet his boss with a smirk. "Yes Mr. Jameson," He said.

Jonah angrily stomped over to Peter. "Why are in my building?" Jameson's voice boomed.

Peter held up his pictures. "I came to show you your pictures."

Jameson snatched the pictures out of the boy's hand and started to look through them. "Ah," he yelled looking at a picture of Spider-Man being held on the ground by a birdman's hand. He gave the rest pictures back to Peter. "This one is perfect."

"but he looks like he is being defeated!" Peter said, to his boss.

"Exactly," Jonah cheered. "The headline should be _Bug Man gets Beaten by Bird._"

"Fine," Peter said, trudging over to the reception desk to get his paycheck from Betty Brant, the reception lady.

"Jamie," Jonah said, as she turned to him. "I need you back in my office." Jamie waved goodbye to Peter as she walked to her uncles office.


	2. Moving in

Jamie and her mother rived at their new house. "I didn't think it would be this big!" Jamie said to her mother, as she walked outside. The house was not that big but it was big for only Jamie and her mother living in. Back in Minnesota, the house they lived in was small and had barely any room to live in for both of them.

"Well your uncle loves to spoil us." Janet told her daughter, as she stepped of of the truck and walked to the door. She opened the door to the house to the inside, that looked bigger than the outside. "He loves to spoil us," she signed.

When she walked in the door, the kitchen was right in front of them. To the right of the kitchen was a staircase and next to the staircase was a family room. Jamie looked around the empty bottom floor of the house in amazement.

She made her way up the second floor to her new room. It was not as big the rooms down stairs, but was big enough to live in. the walls were painted a light lavender and the carpet were soft and a bright blue. She took off her boots to feel the carpet on her bare feet.

She walked over to the balcony of her room and opened the door. By now, it was sunset and the bright crimson was beautiful. Jamie though now she would enjoy being back in New York. After seeing her room and house she was ready for the new changes.

"Jamie lets get these boxes in before the sun sets." Her mother yelled from downstairs. Jamie quickly slipped on her boots and ran down stairs to help her mother with the boxes.

* * *

Peter sat in his bedroom when as he smelled something baking down stairs. He rushed down to find his elderly aunt May taking a tray of brownies out of the oven. "Hi aunt May," Peter said, giving his aunt a small peck on the cheek. He crab a brownie from the pan but his aunt swatted his hand away before he could touch one.

May set down the tray of brownies on the kitchen table, in front of Peter. "I'm making brownies for the new neighbors," she told her nephew.

Peter tried another attempt at the brownies but failed again. "Did someone move in across the street," Peter asked.

"Yes," May said with a smile. "Isn't that nice dear?" The elderly woman returned Peter's kiss with a small peck on the cheek. "I hear they have a girl your age."

This comment made Peter turn a bright red. "Aunt May you aren't thinking of," Peter asked.

"Of course not," His aunt said with a small smirk. "I just want you to come with me tomorrow to greet them."

The next at Peter set off with his aunt to greet the new neighbors. His brown shaggy hair unkempt and a brownie tray in his hands, Peter made his way towards young brown haired girl talking to the beautiful girl next door, Mary Jane Watson. The young girl turned around revealing she was the girl from the bugle.

"Hi," she greeted Peter. "I didn't know you lived around here!"

"I live across the street, actually" Peter replied.

"Tiger, you know her," Mary Jane asked Peter.

Jamie took the tray from Peter's hand before she answered. "We met yesterday, at the Daily Bugle." Jamie smiled at Peter. "I'm sorry about my uncle yesterday," Jamie apologized to Peter.

"You mean Jameson is your uncle," Peter gasped. "I'm so confused."

"I guess I forgot to tell you my name," Jamie giggled. "I'm Jamie Jameson."

"Mary Jane where's Anna," May asked the redhead.

Mary Jane sighed. "Aunt Anna came down with a flue," She replied. "She sent me over with tray of cookies to greet the new neighbors."

"I guess even if she is sick she beats me," May laughed. "I guess I should go check up on her. Peter you should stay here and talk." May started to walk down the driveway. "Nice to meet you Jamie," She yelled back.

"Yell guess I kinda need help moving boxes, if you don't mind." Jamie said.

While moving boxes, Peter could not understand how Jamie as related to Jameson. It did not even seem like they shared the same blood, let alone being family. This was so odd to him.

While in Jamie's room Peter noticed a box marked Dad. "What's this," Peter asked, starting to open the box.

Jamie snatched to box from Peter. "Don't touch that," she yelled. "Sorry," Jamie apologized, "It was my dad's old stuff." She faked a smile.

"Did he die," Peter asked, receiving a slap on the shoulder from Mary Jane.

"Yeah, a little over two years ago," Jamie told them. She sat down on her bed with a sad look on her face.

Mary Jane sat next to Jamie, handing her a stuffed bear she found in a box. This made Jamie laugh. "If it makes you feel any better, my dad left me at a young age."

Peter sat on the other side of Jamie. "I don't tell this to a lot of people, But I lost my parents at a young age," He told her.

Jamie laughed. "You Guys are going to make me cry," She said throwing the stuffed bear at Peter.

"Where are you starting school," Mary Jane asked, changing the subject.

Jamie laid back on her bed, placing her hands over her face. "I start at Midtown High monday."

"Looks like we'll be seeing you at school." Mary Jane said.

"Can I ask one of you for a favor," Jamie asked. "I'm terrible at find my way around a new school."


	3. Shcool Days

The weekend had passed and Jamie and her mother had finally unpacked all of their things. Midtown High was not too far from her house, so she decided to walk that day. The late summer breeze was cool and heat was not overbearing, that day. It almost seemed too perfect be her first day in a new school. The first day jitters were consuming Jamie in fear and she could not seem to keep them off her mind.

This was her senior year in high school and her first year at midtown. Jamie knew that everyone had a friends groups and a place on the social ladder. This would have to be established and learned. She had met two students the other day but that did not guarantee instant friendship for Jamie. Jamie had moved schools multiple times in the past six years and making friends was not the best thing she could do.

Jamie made her way through the school court the courtyard when a student threw a football towards her. Jamie ducked the football and looked back at the two students who were throwing around the ball. She turned back around, running into another student.

Accidentally dropping her books on his foot, Jamie apologized and bent down to pick up the books. "Are you new here," the guy asked. Jamie looked up to see a black leather jacket and gelled back dirty blond hair. The student took off his sunglasses and held out his hand to help her up. "

Jamie picked herself off the ground. "Sorry," Jamie apologised.

"Don't worry about it," He told her. "I can tell you're a little lost, anyway."

"Can you help me," Jamie asked him. "I'm not good with directions." Jamie handed him her class schedule.

"Sure," He said, "Three twenty six?" The student in the leather jacket handed back Jamie's schedules.

She slipped the the schedule back into her pocket, following the student with leather Jacket. "Thanks," she said.

"You gotta name name new girl," The student asked as the walked.

Jamie groaned at her nick name. The name new girl was forever entitle to Jamie. The last few schools she had attended everyone called her that. The name had finally worn away right before she moved again. Now that she had moved again the name would become hers title once more.

"I'm Jamie," She replied, with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, new girl," her said, "I'm Harry,"

Jamie and Harry had finally arrived at her first period class. "I guess i'll see you around New Girl," Harry waved, walking across the hallway to another class. Jamie waved back but she was too late. Harry had already walked into his class.

Jamie looked back into her classroom. To see the last seat that was open was next Peter. Jamie sighed and trudged her way to the last see open.

"Are you following me," Peter jokingly asked her.

"I'm trying not to," Jamie replied.

The teacher walked into the room as the bell rang. She was tall, had light brown curly hair, and wore a lilac blouse and white high waisted pants. "Sorry I'm late," She said, setting her papers on her desk. "I'm your new science teacher Ms. Levi."

Peter nudged Jamie's arm causing her to looked over. Peter pointed down to a piece of paper with writing on it. The paper said "is Jameson really your uncle?" She gave him thumbs up, saying yes. Peter started to write on the paper again, this time it said "I still don't believe you."

This made Jamie chuckle, she took out a piece of paper and wrote "do I need to take a genetics test?"

Peter chuckled, "That would be great," he wrote, replying to her question. Again, Jamie giggled at his note.

"Miss Jameson," Ms. Levi announced, "I need to pay attention." Ms. Levi went back to her speech. "The seats you are sitting in are going to be your seats for the rest of the year.

Peter nudged Jamie again as he wrote "I guess we will be partners for the rest of the year."

For the rest of the period, Jamie and wrote notes back and forth to each other. by the time the bell rang, everyone started to pack up. Jamie to the front of the by Ms. Levi.

"Yeah sure," Jamie replied, making her way to the front of the class.

"So Jamie, I hear you are new here." Jamie nodded her head in response. "I guess we are both new girls," she joked. Jamie stayed silent. "I just, wondered if you were good friends with Peter Parker or not."

"I only met him few days ago," She responded. "We are barely acquaintances."

Ms. Levi smiled at Jamie before she responded. "you two seemed to have some kind of connection together." Her comment made Jamie's cheeks turn a deep Crimson red. "But if I have to keep telling you two to behave, I'm going to have to move you.

"I understand," Jamie replied.

"Know," Ms. Levi said, "get to class before you are late."

"Will do," Jamie said, walking out the door.

"Don't, worry teachers that new students off the hook on the first day," Ms. Levi yelled after Jamie.


	4. Hot Dogs and Octopi

Jamie sat in her uncle's office. Board, she looked through the the old Daily Bugle files, reading on what she missed in the past two years.

Jamie looked up to find Peter Parker walking towards the elevator door. She ran out of her uncles office. "Peter," she yelled, accidentally tripping on a chair and grabbing her friends attention. Peter laughed, turning around to help his friend up. "Are you okay," he asked.

"I need your help," she whispered back to him.

"With what," Peter asked.

Jamie picked herself up and started to walk towards the elevator. "Getting out of here," she told him. "Act like you're laughing," Jamie instructed. Both of the gave a laugh as the walled towards the elevator. "So, how's your day," Jamie asked Peter.

Peter handed Jamie The white envelope in his hand. "Good," he replied.

"I have a few extra pictures from your uncle," Peter relied. "I thought you might want a few."

Jamie looked at the pictures. "These are look awesome," she cheered. "You gotta tell me how you take this kind of stuff."

Peter laughed, "a magician never reveals his secrets."

"Come on, I'm not going to steal your job or tell anybody," Jamie moaned. "I really want to know how you did it."

"I'm still not telling you," Peter laughed.

The elevator door opened up to the lobby. "Fine," is said, as we made our way out of the building. "But you're treating me to lunch."

"What," Peter said.

"I'm just kidding," she giggled. "If it's okay with you, I'll pay for lunch."

Peter was surprised by this. "Actually,"He said, "I'm broke right now."

"Great, Jamie said, holding up the white envelope full of Spider-Man pictures. "I want to thank you for giving me these."

"It is just a bunch of leftover photos," He said, scratching the back of his head. "It isn't really that important,"

"Actually, my friend Jax loves your photos," Jamie said. "He was the one who showed me them, in the first place. He told me Spider-Man was this big hero." Peter was surprised by Jamie's comment. "I read some of my uncle's articles and it was hard for me to believe the hero one of my best friends loved could be bad. I thought Spider-Man was this real life comic book character, like the Avengers or Fantastic."

"Do you believe what your uncle says," Peter asked.

"Honestly," Jamie replied, "no, I don't. I think his articles are pretty prejudice. My uncle has this hating for people in masks, he has been this way since I was young. If Spider-Man really was a menace, he would be stealing things instead of saving people. But he doesn't, he has saved countless lives and wanted nothing in return."

"I didn't know you felt that way about Spider-Man," Peter said.

"I can't believe i'm telling you this." Jamie said, starting to blush. "I bet you know the dude too." Jamie gave a small slap on the arm. "I must seem like a complete idiot." Jamie gave him another slap on the arm.

"No," Peter said as he rubbed his hurt arm, "I think is is pretty cool hearing someone praise the Wall Crawler."

Jamie's face lit up as she arrived at a hotdog cart. "Come on," Jamie said, grabbing Peter's arm . Like a child, she ran towards the hotdog with a small giggle.

"Isn't there a hotdog cart by the bugle," Peter asked.

"I always used to go here with my father," Jamie said. "I haven't had one since he died." Jamie grin started to grow.

"The hotdogs please," Jamie asked the hotdog vender. The vender handed her three hotdogs. Jamie spit one of the hot dogs in half. "Here," Jamie, said handing Peter half of the hotdog. "I used to do this with my father."

"Do I remind me of your," Peter asked as we walked away from the cart.

"No, Jamie said. "I just really wanted someone to do this with." Jamie took a bite of her hotdog. "I'm sorry I dragged you through this."

"I'm fine," Peter said, " I got free food." Peter took an enormous bite out of his hotdog, making Jamie laugh.

"Stop it," Jamie said, nudging him on the arm.

"These hotdogs are really good," Peter said with his mouth full of food. "Wanna see?" He opened his mouth, full of food.

Jamie jokingly pushed Peter. "You're so gross," she giggled. Peter opened his mouth again, revealing the food. "You know what?," Jamie said, taking a bite of her hotdog. She opened her mouth showing the chewed food.

A crash came from a building in front of the two friends, interrupting their fun. A metallic four armed Doctor Octopus came out of the top of the building.

"Duty calls," Peter said, handing Jamie his hotdog and runnin off.

"Well," Jamie said, "that's over." Jamie took a bite of her hotdog as she walked over to the trash can. "And I end up lonely, again." Jamie threw away the rest of Peter's hotdog.

She started to walk away when she felt something grab her around the torso. Jamie was flung into the air. She was too paralyzed in fear to even screen. Doctor Octopus pulled her close. "Don't worry my dear," he told her, "you won't be up here for long."

Ock threw the poor girl into the building he came out of. In mid air Jamie was caught. She was too paralyzed to notice Spider-Man saving her.

"Ock," Spider-Man said, "why would you disturb the girl from her hotdog?" Spider-Man set Jamie down. Taking her out of her paralyzed state.

"Your-r Spider-Man," Jamie said.

"Yes, I am your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man," he said giving a handshake to Jamie. "Okay, Ock," Spider-Man said turning to face his foe. "I'm here, what do you want?"

"I'm not here for you arachnid," Ock said. Once again, Doctor Octopus grabbed Jamie with his metallic hand, swinging her in the air.

"Come on Ock," Spider-Man said, you can't at least take her out to dinner first," With his web, Spider-Man threw a piece of rubble at Ock, from the of the building. "Hm..." He said, "I guess you're not a ladies man."

Doctor Octopus set Jamie down inside of the building he had come out of. There, Jamie sat, paralyzed, in the rubble filled room, unable to notice the fight that was going on outside. Ock snuck his long metallic arm into the room Jamie was in. His hit a small Button on the side of the room, making a small ringing noise.

The noise grew, more and more, causing Jamie to scream In agony, from the unbearable noise. She tried to cover ears to block the noise, but the noise was too loud. Spider-Man tied to come to Jamie's rescue but was paralyzed by the noise.

The noise stopped, Jamie fell to the ground, passing out in shock. Spider-Man rushed to the unconscious girl, her head on his lap.

"Ock, what did you do to her," he asked.

"I just did a little _experiment _on her," Ock said, rushing out of the building.

The wall crawler checked for Jamie's pulse, it was okay. He gave a sigh of relief as he held her in his arms. "At least you are okay," he said.


	5. Sleeping Beauty

Jamie awoke to a knock on her balcony door. She looked at the time that read three in the afternoon."How could I have slept that long," she asked. Jamie got out of her bed to see what was outside, opening her curtains to see Spider-Man outside. "What are you doing here," she asked, opening her balcony doors.

"I wanted to see you were okay after what happened to you," her replied.

"What happened to me," Jamie asked.

"You passed out after Ock's experiment." Spider-Man made a pose as if he was observing the girl. "Have you been experiencing, itching, soreness, swelling of the tongue, any limbs growing in unusual places, or a desire to kill me in any way shape or form?"

"No," She giggled, "I just woke up a few seconds ago." Jamie looked at Spider-Man's torn outfit. "What day is it, anyway?"

"The 29th," He told her.

Jamie gasped. "I've been sleeping for two days," She yelled. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand, turning it on the see it had been two days. "Why didn't anybody wake me up," she asked, "or take me to the hospital."

"Maybe something weird did happen," Spider-Man said.

"But I don't feel weird," Jamie said as her stomach rumbled. "Besides not eating for two days."

"It is kind of hard to believe only put you to sleep," Spider-Man said. "He usually plans more,"

"Wait," Jamie said, "how do you know where I live?"

The wall crawler scratched the back of his head. "Parker told me," he said, "I had to take you home the other night, since you were unconscious. "

"You were the one who brought me home," Jamie asked as her cheeks turned a bright crimson red.

"Yeah, sorry about that," He apologized. "I guess it was something I could have let the NYPD handle."

"No, it is fine," Jamie said as her blush grew.

"Here," Spider-Man said, handing Jamie a small spider shaped object. "It's a spider tracer," he said. "Tap the center of it if you need me or anything weird happens

"Weirder than you at my balcony door," Jamie joked.

"Hey," he said, "at least you can say you met Spider-Man."

Jamie laughed. "I'll try to remember that one," she said.

"See you around," He said, jumping off her balcony and out of her site.

Jamie could not believe how hard her heart was pounding, from the visit. The person she had admired for a long time was on her balcony. She could not process what had just happened, so much that she forgot she hadn't eaten in two days. "Wow," she whispered, "he is so... Normal," She gushed.

Jamie giggled to herself as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Jamie could smell the scent of pasta being made downstairs. She had entered the kitchen to find her mother in front of the stove.

"Great you are awake," Jamie's mother said, turning around to her daughter.

"Mom," Jamie said, "why didn't you wake me up for school this morning?" Jamie stole a few noodles out of the bowl they were kept in.

"I tried to but you wouldn't get up," She replied.

"I had been sleeping for two days," She said.

"Do you know how hard it is to wake you up in the morning," Her mom said. "Now, go get ready, You uncle will be here for dinner soon!" Janet pushed her daughter out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

"Yeah," Jamie said, trudging her way up the stairs. "I know."


	6. Sounds

Jamie woke up finding her mother outside her bedroom door.

"You were really quiet last night before the video call," Janet said to her daughter. "Knowing your anger, i'm surprised you didn't break anything." Janet looked around her daughter's room finding a bowl of untouched spaghetti. "You didn't eat either?"

Jamie, still half asleep, started to panic from her mother's comment. "I put on some movies on my laptop last night," Jamie replied. "I fell asleep for a while."

"I'm surprised you fell asleep after that two full days of sleeping," her mother said.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought," Jamie said.

Janet started to walk out of her daughters room, with the bowl of old spaghetti in her hand. "I'm going to have to take you the hospital if you keep sleeping like this," Janet said, walking out of her daughter's room.

Jamie got up from her bed and closed the door behind her mother. Thoughts of last night consumed her brain as she quietly hummed to herself. Jamie looked at the time, showing she was going to be late to school if she didn't hurry.

"I wonder if he really is as young as me," Jamie thought, as she she turned on the water to the shower. Thousands of questions ran through her head about what happened last night, as she got ready for school. Jamie finished putting finishing touches on the crimson bow in her hair. "I'm heading to school," She yelled, running down the stairs and out the front door.

Outside Peter Parker was leaving his own house for school. "Hey JJ," Peter yelled, grabbing the attention of his friend. He ran across the street to greet Jamie.

"JJ," Jamie said, . "I haven't been called that for a while."

Peter looked at his smiling friend as they walked to school. "You look happy today," Peter said. "Did something happen?"

"I guess you can say that," Jamie giggled.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"You know that thing with Doc Ock that happened," Jamie asked. Peter nodded his head in reply to his friend. "So like, I got hit with this weird sound wave thing . Then I passed out and I fell asleep for two days!"

"I don't see what is so good about that," he told his friend.

Jamie gave Peter a glare. "When I woke up Spider-Man was at my balcony window," she said. "He gave me this!" Jamie pulled out the small, red, Spider-Tracer from her pocket.

"Cool," Peter said.

"If I press the center of it, it will somehow alert him and her will come to my rescue," Jamie told Peter. "It is kind of like a hand held Bat Signal for Spider-Man."

Peter looked at snow white strands of Jamie's hair. "What's this," He asked, showing Jamie a few white strands of her hair.

"That's odd," Jamie said, taking a hair band out of her the back pocket of her backpack. "I'm not going to let a few hairs bring my mood down." Jamie pulled her hair up into a bun, hiding white stands. "Are they noticable," Jamie asked her friend.

Peter looked at his friend's hair again. "Nope," He said.

Jamie's lips curled into a enormous smile. "Good," she said, "I want this day to stay perfect."

Jamie and Peter made their way into the front doors of Midtown High School. Like A drum, a small pounding sound started in Jamie's ears. "Do you hear that," Jamie asked.

"Hear what," Peter said.

"Neverman," She told him. The further down the hallway she went, the more the pounds increased. Soon enough, the pounds grew unbearable, causing Jamie to fall to the ground covering her ears. All eyes went to Jamie.

"Are you okay," Peter asked, but she did not answer.

To Jamie everything was overwhelmingly louder in the Galway. The sound of the ponding seemed to grow as Jamie tried to cover her ears to block out the noise. The sound seemed to cover her in a blanket of blaring noises causing her to fiat.

"JJ," Peter screamed, shaking her. Peter picked Jamie up in his arms, trying to make his way through the crowd of people. Peter dashed down the hallway, trying to get Jamie to the nurses office. He slammed to the door open, startling the school nurse. "I need your help," Peter said.


	7. Super Powers!

Jamie woke from her deep sleep, opening her eye too thick black frames and shaggy unkempt chocolate brown hair. "Peter," Jamie whispered, "what happened?"

"You tell me," He smiled.

"You fainted," The nurse said with southern accent. "I'm nurse Morse." The nurse sat a small tray of food on a table next to the bed Jamie was laying in. "I'm guessing you fainted from lack of food. Some teenagers don't find enough time to eat on busy schedule."

Jamie sat herself up. "I starved myself," She asked as her stomach grumbled. "I guess I didn't eat this morning or finish dinner last night."

"Why didn't you eat," Peter asked.

"I guess I never realized I was hungry until now," Jamie told him, taking a bite of a piece of toast covered in butter.

"Peter you should get back to class," Nurse Morse told him.

"But," Peter said, looking back at Jamie.

"I'm fine," Jamie told him, as he walked out the door.

* * *

Peter walked into class, late. "Mr. Parker," Ms. Levi said. "Do you have a slip?" Peter handed Ms. Levi a small pink slip with a note. "I see," Miss Levi told him, "I guess I'll excuse you for today."

* * *

"Jamie," Mary Jane yelled, running up to Jamie as she walked into the lunch room. "I heard what happened, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jamie whispered, "I guess I am not fully adjusted to my new schedule." Jamie walked up to the lunch line with her crimson haired friend.

"Have you heard about that _Tiger Gang _on the news," Mary Jane asked, placing a salad on her tray, "Apparently they keep breaking into banks but stealing nothing."

Jamie placed a fruit bowl on her tray. "They have to be doing something or it would be pointless," Jamie said.

Both girls walked away from the lunch line. "Hey, want to sit at my table today," The redhead asked.

"Sure," Jamie replied to Mary Jane as they walked through the lunch room. Mary Jane sat at a table with a girl Jamie recognized from her Spanish class. The girl wore long blond pigtails that sat at the top of her head and forest green eyes.

"Hey em jay," The girl said, looking down at magazine full of dresses.

"Are you looking at dresses for homecoming," Mary Jane asked.

"Yeah," She said, "Flash said he wanted to go with me this year." The girl looked up to Jamie. "Hey new girl."

"Liz," Mary Jane yelled, "She has a name." Mary Jane closed her friend's magazine. "Jamie Jameson meet Liz Allen," Mary Jane introduced the two.

"So _Jamie, _are you going with anyone to homecoming," Liz asked.

"No," Jamie said, "I wasn't even planning on going." Jamie said, taking a bite of her salad. "I don't know anybody here so I figured it wouldn't be fun."

"Well you know me and MJ," Liz said, "That's two people." Liz opened her magazine again. "It will be fun!" Liz giggled as she looked up from her magazine. "FYI miss little Mary Jane Watson hasn't been asked yet."

"Liz," Mary Jane yelled. "I was asked by Harry this morning."

"Did you say yes," Liz asked.

"I told him I'll think about it," Mary Jane told her. "I haven't exactly been happy with him since we broke up."

"Well you better decide soon," Liz warned her friend, "He has like twenty other girls wanting that spot."

Mary Jane took a sip of her milk. "In that case I might as well say no," She said.

"I am going to kill that boy," Gloria Grant, a girl in Jamie's PE class, yelled, slamming her lunch try on the table.

"Who," Liz asked.

"Randy," She yelled, angrily sitting down at the table Mary Jane and Jamie sitting as, "He still hasn't asked me to homecoming yet!" Gloria took a bite from her sandwich. "I have been hinting to him for a week but he didn't even notice them!"

"Calm down," Liz told her, "you are stress eating again." Liz closed her magazine. " I'm going to the mall after school to pick out my dress you can come with. MJ, JJ, you guy wanna come too."

"I guess it's better than being babysat by my uncle," Jamie said.

By the end of school the four girls made their way to the mall, heading into a small dress boutique called Daisies. Jamie searched her backpack for her wallet. "I forgot to bring money," Jamie said.

"Don't worry about it," Liz said, "I don't think we are going to buy anything anyway." Liz walked over to a rack of dresses pulling out a bright blue one, holding it up in front of Jamie. "How about this one," Liz asked.

"Don't you want it," Jamie asked.

"No it's your's," Liz said. "It isn't my style anyway." Liz picked out a bright orange strapless dress with hints of yellow in the skirt. "This is my style."

Mary Jane walked out of the dressing room in a short black with black lace covering her arms.

"Whoa MJ," Liz said, "If you wear that dress to the dance you are going to make Harry want you."

"I don't even think I want to get back together with Harry," Mary Jane told her friend.

Glory walked out of the dressing room in a strapless black dress that was short in the front and faded to pink as it grew longer in the back. "Jamie I want to see you in your dress," She told the girl."

"Yeah I wanna see the dress I picked out for you," Liz said.

"I was thinking of trying on this one," Jamie said, holding up a bright violet dress. Jamie walked into the dressing room to try on her dress. When she finished putting the dress on, Jamie walked out, to see Liz had already put her dress on.

"I don't think I like my dress," Liz said to Mary Jane. She turned around seeing Jamie in her dress. "It's gorgeous," Liz gasped.

"I don't know," Jamie said, "are you sure?"

"Yeah it looks amazing," Mary Jane said.

"I don't really like trying on dresses," Jamie said walking back into the dressing room.

While trying to put back on her skirt Jamie. listened to the girls talking outside. Accidentally Jamie tripped, hitting the wall. A bright blue beam flowed up the walls from Jamie to the ceiling, making the light on the ceiling above her shatter. "Oh no," Jamie whispered.

"JJ is everything alright in there," Liz asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah," Jamie replied, finishing getting dressed. Jamie touched the doorknob to the dressing room. A bright blue light surrounded the outside of the knob, causing the door to open.

"Want to get some food to eat after this," Gloria asked her.

"My mom just texted me to come home," Jamie said, "My uncle is coming over for dinner tonight."

Jamie rushed home and locked herself in her room. She pulled out an empty soda can from the trash can next her desk. She touched it to see if anything would happen but nothing did. Jamie gave a sigh of relief as she pulled off her jacket, seeing a tear in her sleeve.

Jamie took a small box from the shelf above her desk. She opened it up taking a sewing needle out of the box. Jamie placed her ear buds in her ears and turned on her music to concentrate on fixing her jacket. Jamie accidentally poked herself with the small needle. "Ouch," Jamie screamed, taking her hand from the needle causing a beam of light shoot out of her hand hitting the empty soda can she left on her desk. The soda can shot up into the air landing on the floor.

Jamie took out her ear buds and picked up the can from the ground. The can now had a large dent in it. "What the," Jamie said, looking at the can. Once again Jamie touched the can trying to see if anything would happen. Again nothing happened. Jamie looked back at her ear buds as she listened to the silence of her room.

"Sound," Jamie said, placing her ear buds back in her ears. Jamie touched the empty soda can again. Finally, the can flew out of her hands as it glowed blue. "I have super powers," she cheered.


	8. New Things

Jamie walked up to an old abandoned warehouse. She pulled up her bright red hood over her head to hide her hair. As she walked through the door, Rubble crumbed from the ceiling. Jamie walked around looking at all of the old, dusty, objects, taking out her crimson red headphones from her bag. Placing them on her head she plugged her headphones into her phone, playing music.  
A loud _crack_ came from the ceiling above Jamie. She looked up to see a large amount of falling debris coming towards her. Jamie closed her eye and covered her head waiting for the impact the rubble to hit her, but nothing happened.

Jamie opened her eyes and looked up finding a bright blue disk above her head. She looked back down at the ground seeing a circle of debris around her. Jamie moved her arms away from her head causing the disk to disappear.

Jamie held out her hand and a small blue ball formed. "Cool," She cheered. Jamie slowly set the ball to the ground but as soon as it made contact the floor it burst, sending energy in all directions. Jamie was thrown back, along with the objects in the room. Jamie fell on her angle, giving her agonizing pain.

Again, Jamie held out her hand and a light blue ball of energy formed in her hand. This time the ball was smaller but when she set it down on the ground the burst of energy was not as powerful. Again Jamie formed the same ball, this time she threw the ball, causing everything around it to fly back a small distance.

Still in the the ground, Jamie tried to pick herself up from the ground, but fell back to the ground in pain. She picked herself off the ground, once again and limped her way to the center of the room. Jamie kneeled down to the ground. Slightly, she touched the floor, causing a wave of blue energy to float across the room, causing everything that came in contact with the blue light to fly up.

Once again, rubble tumbled from the ceiling. Jamie decided to get out of the building before. The building decided to crumble on top of her. With her ankle hurt Jamie limped her way home for the night.

By the time Jamie has reached her house, Jamie had grown tired and felt drowsy. She sleepily opened her front door as she limped her way inside and up the stairs to her bedroom. Jamie fell into her bed, falling asleep the minute she hit her sheets.

* * *

In the morning Jamie awoke in the clothing she wore the night before. Fragments of last night came to her as she got out of bed, noticing her ankle was healed. Jamie also noticed how hungry she was.

Jamie rushed down stairs and into the kitchen, opening the cabinet she found only one box of cereal, her mother's. Jamie normally did not eat breakfast and she did not usually like cereal but her starvation did not care. Jamie grabbed a large cereal bowl and the carton of milk out of the refrigerator.

Jamie all the contents of the cereal box into the bowl and a matching large amount of milk into it. Jamie's mother walked downstairs, finding her daughter in the kitchen.

"Is this even my daughter," Janet asked, looking at her child with the large cereal bowl in front of her. "You never eat breakfast," she told her daughter.

"I'm hungry," Jamie retorted, talking a larger bite of the cereal.

"Hungry or not you might want to start getting ready for school," Janet said " while I'm at it, I don't expect you to skip out on your uncle today. He told me you weren't at the Bugle yesterday."

"I was at the mall with some friends," Jamie told her mother. "

"Really," Janet cheered, giving her daughter a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Tell uncle JJ I have other plans today," Jamie told her mother.

Janet let go of her daughter. "Fine," She said, " But you are expected at The Daily Bugle on the weekends."

"But it's the weekend," Jamie complained, once again stuffing her face with cereal.

Janet picked up her purse from the kitchen counter. "I've gotta go," Janet told her daughter. "You might want to get going or you will be late for school." Jamie's mother walked out the front door of the house.

Jamie Looked at her phone, seeing the time, she rushed upstairs to get dressed. As she passes her reflection in the hallway mirror she noticed white in her hair.

As she looked at her reflection, she noticed the few white hairs from yesterday were now a larger group of strands that were pure white. Jamie separated the bit of hair from the rest of hr dark brown locks. Looking at it, she noticed that she could not hide the white hairs anymore.

Jamie rushed to her room, speedily getting dressed, she could not stop wondering what had really to her. Jamie looked in the mirror, staring at her hair, she pulled it back into a high ponytail that sat atop her head. Jamie hoped no one would notice the white in her hair.

Once again, Jamie looked at her clock seeing it was late, she rushed out the door and off to school.


	9. Tools and Tokens

Jamie walked up to the school. The first day of October brought a cool breeze, causing Jamie to shiver as she walked into the courtyard. By now, the some of the leaves were to turn from green to a bright crimson red.

Harry walked up behind Jamie greeting her.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Jamie told her friend.

"Yeah, I was stuck on a business trip with my dad."

Jamie gave Harry a surprised look. "I forgot you are rich Money Bags," Jamie said.

Harry laughed at Jamie's comment . "Is that my nickname now?" He finally looked up at Jamie's hair noticing the Snow White streak in her hair.

Jamie noticed his eyes wandering to her hair. For a seconds, Jamie tried to think of something clever to say, but Harry opened his mouth before she could say anything.

"Is that new," Harry asked, "it looks cute!"

Jamie was dumbfounded by Harry's words. She thought the odd looking white strip snow white strip in her chocolate brown hair was the most hideous thing. Jamie's cheeks turned a bright pink as the complement finally settled. "I-It's cute?"

"Ring!" The bell rang causing all the students around them to disappear behind closed doors, leaving Harry and Jamie alone in the hallway. I was silent for a moment before someone said a word.

"I better get to class," Harry said, running off in his direction of the school.

* * *

Jamie walked through the lunch room, her tray in her hand, she walked up to Liz and Mary Jane having a very loud discussion.

"Come on MJ, Homecoming is in a week and you still don't have A date," Liz cried out. "I think I might just go alone this year," Mary Jane relied.

Liz gave her best friend a small glare before she spoke. "Come on, this is your last homecoming. I heard Harry just broke it off with Celia!"

"If you keep nagging me then fine," Mary Jane said.

Liz jumped up and gave a big cheer causing everyone in the to look at her. She awkwardly sat down as the eyes pierced her. "You're the best," She whispered to MJ. Liz's went to Jamie. "Are you ready for homecoming?"

"The only fancy dress I have is from Prom last year at Bridgewood but I grew a few inches so it is kind of small on me," Jamie to them.

"What about the purple one you tried on yesterday," Liz asked.

"I don't have that kind of money."

Mary Jane looked up at Jamie's hair noticing the white stip. "Is that real," She asked.

Jamie's cheeks turned a bright red as she spoke. "Yeah it is."

"Cool," Liz said. "I've always wanted to dye my hair black but my parents won't let me."

As Liz spoke, another student sat down. He had blond hair and blue eyes and a letterman's jacket. To Jamie he looked like the stereotypical jock and popular.

"Hey!" Liz gave his a big, hug. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Coach made us run extra laps because Tommy screwed up the play in practice," He told her. He looked at Jamie the back at Liz.

"Who's the New Girl," He rudely blurted out, angering Jamie.

"Flash this is Jamie," Liz introduced the two. "She just moved here about a week ago."

"Hey," he said, slightly lifting his hand to wave to Jamie then immediately placed it back down to kiss Liz on the cheek.

* * *

Jamie walk into Daily Bugle Communications, sad. As she walked in, she Peter was walking out. She threw herself in front of him blocking his way out of the Bugle.

"Hi, he said, surprised to see Jamie in a the mood mood she was.

"Hey." Jamie gave a fake smile but it disappeared. "I need someone to talk to but I have to see my uncle first. Can you wait a few seconds"

"S-Sure," he stuttered.

"Thanks!"

Jamie walked past Peter, straight to her uncle's office. When she opened the door, Jamie received a happy greeting from her uncle.

"Your mother said you weren't coming today," Jonah cried, standing up to give his niece a hug. Jonah wrapped his arms around Jamie.

"I came to ask you favor."

Jonah looked at his nice, letting go of her. "What do you want, anything is your!"

Jamie gave a large sigh before she replied, "Money." This caused Jonah to moan. "I just need money for a homecoming dress," She told him.

Jonah grumbled, handing his niece a ten dollar bill.

Jamie looked down at the small paper bill. "It's a homecoming uncle J.J."

"Then how much is it," He asked. Jamie whispered the amount in her uncle's ear, causing him to groan again. "Take it." Jonah handed his niece a small plastic credit card.

Jamie looked surprisingly at her cheep uncle and received the card. Jamie hugged Jonah, looking back outside the glass walls of her uncle's office, she notices Peter awkwardly wait for her. "I'll return this as soon as I can," Jamie told her uncle. "Thanks you!"

Jamie rushed out of her uncle's office and to Peter. "Sorry about that," she she apologized. "I need to head to the mall, wanna come?"

Peter replied with a small head shake. Fallowing her out of the bugle.

* * *

Jamie and Peter walked into the mall, a cent of new shoes and Starbucks filled the air around them. Today the mall was full of people, mostly girl's shopping for their last minute homecoming materials. Jamie spotted the the a small butique close to the entrance of the mall. Grabbing Peter's arm, she rushed to the boutique, looking through all the racks of clothes until she found the one she had tried on from the other day.

Jamie marveled at the beautiful purple dress. she looked around seeing that was the last one of it's kind, in the store. She checked the tag, seeing it was on sale.

"Oh thank god," Jamie sighed in relief

Quickly, Jamie bought her dress, so she could talk to her friend.

"Sorry about that," Jamie apologized, as they walked out of the boutique.

"It's fine," Peter said. "So, you're going to homecoming?"

"Yeah, M.J. said I should go. She said it's a good chance to meet people." Jamie laughed at this comment.

Peter looked at Jamie with surprised eyes. "M.J. told you?"

"Yeah," Jamie said, "She had invited me to her lunch table and we have been talking since." Jamie lead Peter into an arcade. "I also meet Liz Allen, Glory Grant, and Flash Flash Thompson, who seems like a total tool."

Peter laughed at Jamie's comment.

"I'm guessing you don't like Flash?"

He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "He's been my bully for as long as I can remember."

The two walked up to a token machine and Jamie placed her the ten her uncle gave her into a token machine, receiving a large about of gold tokens. "So am I right about the whole tool thing?"

Peter nodded his head, looking down at the large about of coins, "Did you just put a ten in?" His supposed tone did not alarm Jamie but only make her laugh. It seemed that she kept surprising her friend.

"It's the only cash I have on me right now," Jamie replied, "I also have a feeling we are going to be here for a while.

Jamie and Peter played the arcade games to their heart's content. Each time, Jamie beat Peter in everything from racing to shootings hoops. by the time they ran on tokens, both were starving and headed to the food court.

"How are you so good at video games," Peter asked setting down their tray of food.

Jamie looked down at the tray of food as memories of her father flooded her head, causing her mood to sadden. "My dad and I used to go the arcade every sunday. Sunday was one of the only days he was off of work so I loved sunday. When we were down at the arcade he used to spend every cent he had on him on tokens so we could play together. We would be at that arcade for hours, sometimes we wouldn't come home until after dinner time. My dad would always beat me in everything and I got so angry, but I didn't care since it was still fun."

"Your dad seemed like a good man," Peter said, taking a sip of his beverage.

"He was."

Jamie opened the bag sitting on top of their tray. Inside she pulled out the fries. "Are you going to homecoming," Jamie asked.

"No."

Jamie took a frie from the large pile. "Why not?"

"Puny Parker doesn't exactly get dates to homecoming," Peter replied. "And there's always a_ Battlestar Galactica_ marathon the night of homecoming."

"You are such a nerd, Jamie giggled. "But I can not let you miss your last homecoming. We can go together."

Peter looked surprisingly at Jamie as she took another fri from her large pile.

"We can go a friends, that way it isn't totally awkward for both of us," she explained.

Peter still did not like the idea, but knowing Jamie she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Fine," he said.

"Yes," Jamie cheered.


	10. Chased By Spiders

Jamie sat at the Daily Bugle, bored out of her mind, she read through old daily bugle files and noticed that the last two years were full of articles of Spider-Man. Him fighting a bird men,goblins, and some other weird character that seemed like they were out of a comic book. People like_ Kraven the Hunter _or_ Rhino _were all so odd to Jamie.

She knew about people like the Avengers and Fantastic Four or even Mutants, but in her own word these things still seemed impossible. Somehow the things she thought were impossible actually were not. All the articles about superheroes were true, at least the part about the real life superheroes.

Jamie knew Uncle J.J. was prejudice against people with masks and would make an enemy with anyone with one. The amount of truth in the articles was small but the events were not. The stories Jamie's father told her of heroic people doing supernatural thing was real in this world. In this city.

Jamie looking at the time seeing it she had been there for hours already. Even though the Daily Bugle was now modern and digital the place still smelled like news paper inj and the smell had given Jamie an enormous headache when she smelled it for long periods of time. By now she was desperate to get some fresh air.

She walked to the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. Up here was empty office space and no one ever went up to this place. The smell of printer ink still lingered through the top floor. Jamie walked through the hallway and to a door that led to steps to the rooftop.

Jamie climbed to the rooftop. There, a large gust of chilli October air wrapped Jamie in a blanket, causing her to shiver. The late afternoon was peaceful and quiet and the traffic seemed calm down below, everything was quiet. Jamie closed her eye and let her thoughts consume her in the peace.

Not before long the silence was broken by a fire truck zooming past the Daily Bugle. Jamie opened her eye letting the light flood her version. Not to far from the Bugle, a building was on fire. Jamie looked at the blazing flames engulfing the large building.

"Oh gosh," Jamie muttered, looking at the dieing building. `

Not before long Spider-Man came into the scene and jumped into the burning building. Jamie watched in amazement as flew out of the buildings into a web her had made.

"Go Spidey," Jamie whispered to herself.

As she watched, the sounds became louder all around her. Soon everything, everything seemed to engulf her in sound. Jamie could hear her uncle screaming at his employees five floors under her and the man ordering a hotdog at the cart in front of the Daily Bugle.

The sound kept growing and growing until it was unbearable to listen to. Jamie covered her ears but the sound still came through. Eventually Jamie lost her balance, falling off the Daily Bugle.

Hurtling towards the streets below, Jamie formed a blue sphere around herself to take the impact of the fall. As the sphere touched the ground, it burst, leaving a small crater in the street. Jamie was startled, but unharmed, as people gasped and looked at Jamie.

During her fall, her hood from her sweatshirt had fallen over her head covering face. Jamie kept her head down so no one could see her face under the hood. Everyone gathered around her to see what happened, whispering and making comments, the noise from everyone because Jamie to groan in pain from all the noise.

After a few seconds, the noise became unbearable again, causing her to flee from all the people. Jamie ran for her life through the streets of New York until she found a small alley way where everything was more quiet than it had been. Out of breath Jamie pulled down her hood and started to walk back towards the street.

"Excuse me miss," Someone said from behind, "How can a little lady like you make such a big hole in the ground?"

Jamie pulled her hood back over her head as she turned around. Behind her was Spider-Man perched on the right wall of the ally.

"Oh no," Jamie said, starting to run again.

"Hey wait," Spider-Man called after her.

Jamie ran into the middle of the street, almost being run over by a car, she lept into the air, over the car. "Holy crap," Jamie yelled when she noticed how high she had jumped.

Once again Spider-Man called after her. "Hey I just want to know what your name is. Can I call you Carla?"

Jamie ran into another alleyway accidentally cornering herself. "This feels like a bad dream," Jamie muttered, looking at the wall blocking her way out. She behind her there, Spider-Man was entering the alleyway. Jamie quickly prayed to herself as she took a leap of faith and jumped up to the small building to the right of her.

Once again she started to run, jumping from building to building in a single bound. She was fast but Spider-Man was faster. He was starting to catch up with Jamie and she did not like it. She noticed an abandoned building next to the she was running on top of.

Jamie lept to the building, but something caught onto her ankle making dangle from the object. She looked up seeing sticky webbing around her pant leg.

"Trusty ol' webs," Spider-Man said as he held the web Jamie was connected to.

"So this this is how you catch all the ladies," Jamie joked forming a small blue ball in her had.

"I was just to talk to you, Carla," He said.

Just at that moment Jamie noticed Spider-Man's voice was very familiar to get, as if she knew who was behind the mask. It was familiar, But she could not tell who's voice it really was. She bent herself upward place the ball on her ankle, keeping her hand on her head so the hood would still cover her face. "By the way, my name is not Clara," Jamie said as her ball made contact with the webs, causing her to fall.

Crashing through the glass ceiling, Jamie landed on the ground, hard. Her body ached from the impact of the fall. It felt like someone had broken every bone in her body. Still, she slowly got up from the ground and limped towards the shadows before Spider-Man decided to find her.

* * *

Peter looked around the dark building. The mysterious woman was no where to be found and his body ached and muscles were sore. He stood in that dark alone as an October breeze rushed by him causing a chill up his spine even in his red and blue spandex.

The day didn't seem to get any better for Peter and the thought of the woman in the red hoodie just made it worse. He saw what she did to the street and what she was capable of. Knowing from experience, that usually meant she was no good. Still, that crimson hood did not leave his mind, could not leave his mind, it was like a slide show playing over and over again until it was sickening to watch.

But looking for the girl would have to wait for another day, it was late and school was tomorrow. By now it was sunset and He had to get back to Aunt May for dinner. Tomorrow, he would find the woman.

* * *

Jamie had finally made it home after her long day, her limp starting to go away and her energy seemed to drain from her body. She rummaged through the unpacked boxes searching for her mother's old sewing machine. Finally she found it in a box marked "Toys".

The sound of Spider-Man's voice never left her head. Playing like a broken record, she tried to match the voice up with everybody but I didn't seem to have a owner. "I Just want to talk," Just seemed to stick in her head and made her more determined to find person the voice belonged to.


	11. Super suits

Jamie woke up, her face against her cold wooden desk, a piece of yellow fabric lay beside her. Jamie picked up the fabric, looking at it. The fabric was connected to a sewing machine on top of her desk. Jamie broke the thin trend connected to yellow fabric looking at the yellow and blue shirt.

Next to the sewing machine lay a yellow mask yellow pants with a blue strip in the inner leg area. Jamie laid the the costume in front of her, looking at her costume, she felt it was missing something. She pulled out a drawing she had made about a year of a superhero named Blaster. The suit was identical to the picture, but it still seemed to be missing something.

Jamie looked down at her crimson red hoodie she was still wearing. "A hood" she mumbled, looking at the empty roll of blue fabric. She rushed back down to the den, where boxes were still stacked high. Jamie walked over to a box she had been digging through before for fabric, looking through the box for more blue fabric but the was none.

Finally she picked up a roll of red fabric that matched her sweatshirt. She rushed upstairs to finish her costume.

Not before long the doorbell rang, causing Jamie to lose her concentration. Jamie grumbled as she got up from her seat and walked down the stairs. Jamie opened the front door, to her surprise it was Peter.

"H-hi" Peter greeted Jamie.

"Hey." Jamie looked down at her clothing, remembering she still had not changed from yesterday, or put on new makeup. Along with that her hair was a mess and her breath did not smell the best. "What are you doing here?"

Peter awkwardly scratched the back of his head "Y-You weren't at school today and I had a question about homecoming."

"Ask away!"

"Are we meeting at the school o-or do I pick you up," He asked.

Jamie thought about the question for a few seconds before she answered, "How about we meet at the school."

Peter's hazel eyes focused one Jamie's Hoodie. "Have you worn that sweatshirt before?"

"Oh I-" Jamie had just got the sweatshirt a day ago, how would he have seen it? Just then Jamie Peter's voice, it was Spider-Man's. The Man behind the crimson mask was right in front of her the whole time.

Everything connected with Jamie, his job, why he ran off the day Doc Ock attacked her, how Spider-Man knew where she lived. Peter wasn't Just friends with Spider-Man he _was_ Spider-Man. "Well I haven't worn it yet but it was on sale a few days ago. I wouldn't be surprised if a few girls are wearing it around the city."

"Well t-thanks," Peter said as he started to walk away from the front door of Jamie's house.

Jamie closed the door behind her and meandered back to her bedroom, contemplating possibility of Peter being Spider-Man. The thought traveled through Jamie's head a thousand times but she could not find another possibility of Peter not being Spider-Man.

A thousand questions ran through her head. Where his glasses fake? How did Peter get his powers? Is he mutant? Was he and actual _spider man_? Finally, she decided if she wanted answers she had to find them herself. But not as herself, someone else.

Jamie picked up her newly sewn costume and started to put it on. By the time she had on the tight spandex she felt naked, wearing nothing but a thin cloth over her body. Jamie looked around the room, looking for something, until she spotted the last of the red fabric on her desk. Jamie took the fabric and tied it around her waist to make a thick belt around her waist the cover her butt.

* * *

Jamie sat on top of DBC it had been about a few hour and nothing exciting had happened. No bank robberies, no car chases, and especially no Spider-Man. Jamie gave a large sigh of boredom and closed her eyes to the crimson afternoon sky. She let the wind dance across her face in small gusts as she was transported into deep thought. The world around her seemed to vanish as her thoughts consumed her mind.

Her thoughts soon shattered as an alarm went off in a flower shop not from the Daily Bugle. Jamie jumped from rooftop to rooftop in single bounds until she got close enough to the small flower shop and jumped to the ground. when she arrived, Jamie walked through the broken glass window in the front of the store .

Inside the shop stood two men standing around a cash register. One man wore a orange ski mask and a black jacket and the other wore a black ski mask with an orange jacket. Both men wore the same emblem of a silhouette of a tiger on the back of their jackets. "The boss ain't going to be happy if we don't get our money in," The one in the orange ski mask spoke.

"Well then looks like he is going to be furious," Jamie eagerly spoke.

The two criminals looked back at Jamie then looked back at each other. "Looks like there's a new girl in town," The one in the black mask remarked.

Jamie groaned at her venomous nickname. Even in a mask the title "New Girl" seems to find it's way to her. Jamie became slightly annoyed with the men and those two hated words. "Are you going to give up the money or are going to have to do it the hard way?"

"Look Sweetie we don't want to hurt you," The one in the black mask said.

Once again the criminals words angered Jamie, causing her right hand to glow bright blue. Jamie gave one quick swipe of her arm, letting her fist forcefully make contact with the the criminals face. The criminal in the black mask fell to the ground in pain leaving the other one to be amazed by Jamie's force.

"What did you do to my partner," The man in the orange mask asked, angrily throwing a punch at Jamie.

"This," she replied, as her hand once again glew blue as she swiped her fist across the the other criminals face, causing him to fall to the ground.

Just then, Jamie heard a sound outside the flower shop, causing everything to start growing unbearably loud again. She looked around for someplace to hide so the sound would go away. She looked to the back door behind the sales counter and fled behind it.

* * *

Spider-Man walked into the flower shop, the window was broken and the criminals were on the ground. He wondered how they were taken out before he got to the scene. He did not have a good feeling about this but his Spider Sense. For a second he thought it might have been Black Cat, but he did not think a jewel thief would stop criminals.

Peter looked at the partially open door in the back of the store. He opened the door to a storage room full of boxe. A shadow of woman shown from the late evening light. The shadow grew smaller smaller and smaller until it vanished.

But where was the light coming from? Peter noticed a door at the side of the room, that lead outside. He quickly ran out the door but the woman was no where to be found. He once again conceded the possibility of Black Cat being back in New York, but he would know if she was back. If she did not want him knowing she was back she would make sure he did not know.

Who was this woman? Would she ever show up again? What she somehow connected to the the woman in the hood?


End file.
